kpopfandomcom-20200223-history
I Just Wanna Dance (Tiffany song)
"I Just Wanna Dance" is a song by South Korean singer Tiffany, released as the lead single of her debut mini-album I Just Wanna Dance on May 11, 2016. "I Just Wanna Dance" is an electro-pop song with a retro feel, and is about a girl who wants to dance to take her troubles away. The music video was shot in Los Angeles, California, in the neighborhood of Sun Valley. Several scenes were taken at a pink motel called Cadillac Jacks. The M/V was viewed more than 2 millions times within 24 hours after its publication on YouTube. English version An English version of the song, remixed by Kago Pengchi, was released on May 23, 2016 as a digital single. Charts Lyrics Romanization= Myeochiljjae naerin biga geuchin bam, hey I feel good, jeojeun geori wiro bichin jomyeong, ah Hanpyeonui syoga kkeutnan hue Teong bin mudae gateun dosi It's alright, it's alright Jeojeun gonggi sogeuro Nal bichuneun garodeung Joha nae momi umjigyeo I just wanna dance the night away Du nuneul gamgo dance in the moonlight Jeomjeom deo daraolla tteugeopge Nado nal meomchul su eopseo no way I just wanna, dance the night away Dance the night away I just wanna, dance the night away Dance the night away I just wanna Aju seulpeun yeonghwae chwihan geot boda, ah Jigeum nan deo heongkeureojigo sipeul ppuniya Hedeuraiteu bulbicheun machi Doro wi chumchuneun rideum It's alright, it's alright Binteum eopsi chaewojin Bildingeun machi gaekseok gata Junbineun da dwaesseo I just wanna dance the night away Du nuneul gamgo dance in the moonlight Jeomjeom deo daraolla tteugeopge Nado nal meomchul su eopseo no way (oh oh!) I just wanna, dance the night away (I just wanna, I just wanna dance!) Dance the night away I just wanna, dance the night away Dance the night away I just wanna Haruharu bakkwo sseuneun Gamyeondeul soge nareul sumgyeosseo Jigeum nan deo soljikhaejigo Sipeun geotppuniya! I just wanna dance the night away (oh) Naui dosiga mandeun beat soge (no ooh, ooh!) Jeomjeom deo ppajyeodeureo deo gipge I sungane nan jinjja nal neukkyeo (oh oh, and I...) I just wanna, dance the night away (I just wanna, I just wanna dance!) Dance the night away I just wanna, dance the night away (and I just wanna) Dance the night away I just wanna |-| Korean = 며칠째 내린 비가 그친 밤, hey I feel good, 젖은 거리 위로 비친 조명, ah 한편의 쇼가 끝난 후에 텅 빈 무대 같은 도시 It's alright, it's alright 젖은 공기 속으로 날 비추는 가로등 좋아 내 몸이 움직여 I just wanna dance the night away 두 눈을 감고 dance in the moonlight 점점 더 달아올라 뜨겁게 나도 날 멈출 수 없어 no way I just wanna dance, the night away Dance the night away I just wanna dance, the night away Dance the night away I just wanna 아주 슬픈 영화에 취한 것 보다, ah 지금 난 더 헝클어지고 싶을 뿐이야 헤드라이트 불빛은 마치 도로 위 춤추는 리듬 It's alright, it's alright 빈틈 없이 채워진 빌딩은 마치 객석 같아 준비는 다 됐어 I just wanna dance the night away 두 눈을 감고 dance in the moonlight 점점 더 달아올라 뜨겁게 나도 날 멈출 수 없어 no way (oh oh!) I just wanna dance, the night away (I just wanna, I just wanna dance!) Dance the night away I just wanna dance, the night away Dance the night away I just wanna 하루하루 바꿔 쓰는 가면들 속에 나를 숨겼어 지금 난 더 솔직해지고 싶은 것뿐이야! I just wanna dance the night away (oh) 나의 도시가 만든 beat 속에 (no ooh, ooh!) 점점 더 빠져들어 더 깊게 이 순간에 난 진짜 날 느껴 (oh oh, and I...) I just wanna dance, the night away (I just wanna, I just wanna dance!) Dance the night away I just wanna dance, the night away (and I just wanna) Dance the night away I just wanna |-| Translation = It's been raining for a few days and it finally stopped tonight, hey I feel good, light reflects on the wet streets, ah The city is like an empty stage After a show ends It's alright, it's alright Into the wet air The street lights shine on me I like it, my body is moving I just wanna dance the night away As I close my eyes, dance in the moonlight It's getting hotter I can't stop myself, no way I just wanna, dance the night away Dance the night away I just wanna, dance the night away Dance the night away I just wanna I wanna get more messed up, ah Than being immersed in a very sad movie The headlights are like The rhythm dancing on the highway It's alright, it's alright The buildings that completely fill up the space Are like an audience Everything is ready I just wanna dance the night away As I close my eyes, dance in the moonlight It's getting hotter I can’t stop myself, no way (oh oh!) I just wanna, dance the night away (I just wanna, I just wanna dance!) Dance the night away I just wanna, dance the night away Dance the night away I just wanna I hid myself behind the masks That change every day I just wanna Get more honest right now! I just wanna dance the night away (oh) In the beat that my city has made (no ooh, ooh!) I'm falling deeper In this moment, I feel the real me (oh oh, and I...) I just wanna, dance the night away (I just wanna, I just wanna dance!) Dance the night away I just wanna, dance the night away (and I just wanna) Dance the night away I just wanna |-| Video links * Music video * Music video teaser References Category:Songs Category:2016 songs Category:Tiffany